WingClan
by MaximumRideFangLover97
Summary: They thought they were just normal kittypets, living with normal twolegs. Then one day they woke up with strange abilities and wings. Now they must escape.
1. Allegiances

WingClan

Leader: Ridestar – light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and brown-and-white wings; also has the ability to fly very fast and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Max

Deputy: Fangscar – black tom with black eyes and black wings; also has the ability to disappear when he stands still and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Fang

Medicine Cat: Whiteherb – white-and-light-tan tabby tom with sightless blue eyes and tan-and-white wings; also has the ability to see whiteness and anything up against it, tell the color of something that he is touching, and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Iggy

Warriors: Frogleap – tan-and-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and brown wings; also has the ability to see very far and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Dylan

Starfishlegs – light brown tom with several scars on his legs, blue eyes, and light brown wings; also has the ability to regrow limbs that he has lost and heal in a matter of about twenty seconds and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Holden

Tigerfur – orange tom with an unusual black stripe down his back, dark green eyes, and blue-gray wings; also has amazing senses and the ability to breathe underwater; kittypet name: Ratchet

Starheart – gold-and-blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and gold-and-gray wings; also has the ability to run very fast and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Star

Apprentices: Nudgepaw – dark brown she-cat with white paws, amber eyes, and tawny wings; also has the ability to draw metal towards herself and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Nudge

Loudpaw – bright orange tabby tom with green eyes and brown wings; also has the ability to create a cloud of gas by farting and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Gazzy

Queens: Bluestripe – black-and-blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and black-and-gray wings; also can lift something more than ten times her own weight and breathe underwater; mother of Tigerfur's kit, Blackkit; kittypet name: Kate

Mayspring – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown-and-white wings; also has the ability to fly very fast and breathe underwater; mother of Frogleap's kit, Sweetkit; kittypet name: Maya

Kits: Sweetkit – pure white she-cat with blue eyes and white wings; also has the ability to talk to fish, change how she looks, read other's minds, control other's minds, and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Angel

Blackkit – black tom with blue eyes and black wings; also has the ability to talk to Twolegs and breathe underwater; kittypet name: Total


	2. A Decision Is Made

It had been the same for all of us: we had woken in cages, with wings and odd powers. And we immediately realized we had to escape.

"Is everyone here?" I yowled. We had all escaped, all thirteen of us: me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Holden, Ratchet, Star, Nudge, Gazzy, Kate, Maya, Angel, and Total. Now we were in a clearing in the middle of the woods. I was going to make a clan. That way, I'd get to stay with the cats I had grown to love over the past few years, instead of going our own separate ways. I will be leader. My name will be Ridestar.

"Yeah, we're here," came Ratchet's voice from the trees, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good," I told him as they emerged. "I have an announcement to make," I told them, jumping onto a tree stump. They gathered around, looking up at me. "I heard of the clans from that group of cats I stopped to talk to on the way," I started. "They're groups of wildcats. The leader's name always ends in star. There is a deputy, who will take the leaders place if he or she dies. Then there are warriors, which are toms and she-cats without kits. There is also the medicine cat, who heals cats in the clan if they get sick or injured. The apprentices are training to become warriors or medicine cats, and their names end in paw. They range from six moons old to ten moons old. Queens are she-cats that are expecting or nursing kits, or she-cats that don't like fighting. Elders are possibly the most important part of the clan. They are the warriors and medicine cats that are too old to continue fighting or healing. And the kits are the future of the clan. Their names end in kit," as I said this, I look at each cat in turn. "I have decided to make a clan. Anyone who doesn't want to be part of WingClan can leave now," I meowed. No one moved. "Alright. I will be leader. My name will be Rideheart. I must travel to a place called the Moonstone to get my leader name. But I can give everyone their clan names now."

Twelve heads nodded in agreement. Twelve voices yowled their approval. I was proud to be the leader of such a fine clan.


End file.
